Computer systems often use multiple computers that are coupled together in a common chassis. The computers may be separate servers that are coupled by a common backbone within the chassis. Each server is a pluggable board that includes at least one processor, an on-board memory, and an Input/Output (I/O) interface. Further, the servers may be connected to a switch to expand the capabilities of the servers. For example, the switch may permit the servers to access additional Ethernet networks or PCIe slots as well as permit communication between servers in the same or different chassis.
Further, multiple switches may be combined to create a distributed network switch. However, the communication interface between the distributed network switch and the servers may become so busy that packets are dropped (or lost). That is, a server may transmit packets to a switch faster than the switch can process the received packets. If the buffer associated with the switch fills up, subsequent packets may be dropped. To avoid packet loss, a switch may instruct the server to temporarily stop sending packets to the switch. The switch may use this period of time to relieve network congestion.